


Who summoned me?

by anakins_bugs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley makes a friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakins_bugs/pseuds/anakins_bugs
Summary: Crowley gets summoned on accident by a girl making her lunch





	Who summoned me?

Aziraphale can hear a distinct crunching sound coming from the back room of the bookshop. He imagines Crowley has broken something.  
Crowley has, in fact, broken nothing at all. He’d been napping in the afternoon sun when he felt the distinct puff of smoke rise around him. Of course somebody had to ruin his nap just when he was really relaxing. He waved the summoning smoke aware from his face and sat up from the awkward fetal position that Aziraphale’s furniture forced him to sleep in. It occurred to him that he didn’t have any sunglasses. Ah, well it’s not like they hadn’t expected to see a demon.  
He squinted his eyes against the harsh light of the kitchen he found himself in. He was sandwiched between an island and the refrigerator. White cabinets and white granite sparkled at him.  
“‘Bit too modern, isn’t it? Tell me, are there any walls in this place, or is this one of those ultra-open-concept-minimalist flats?” He bitched as he got to his feet. To tell the truth, he quite liked the modern look. London was so crowded, and so was Hell. He didn’t mind all the empty space. He thought of it as breathing room. Still, demons aren’t supposed to compliment decor choices.  
“Have you thought about putting a ficus in that corner? The light’s good for it.” He commented to the woman standing at the counter across from him.  
She stared at him.  
“You didn’t summon me here for a ficus did you? That was an awful lot of traveling for me and any good gardening store will sell you one.”  
“I didn’t summon you.” She stared into his serpent eyes. He saw her gaze flicker towards the salt shaker.  
“Oi! That stuff doesn’t work on me. Don’t start throwing salt around. It’s bad luck, anyways.”  
Her plate caught his eye. In the middle of the garish countertop, was some bread and other sandwich ingredients, including the mayonnaise that sat atop of her lunch. He didn’t know how she’d managed it, but it looked exactly like the demon sigil he had imprinted on his face. Same shape and the right number of loops and all.  
“Huh. Must’ve been a freak accident.” He showed her the mark on his face.  
“Oh. Well. As long as you’re here, do you want some lunch? I feel bad that you traveled here for nothing.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Crowley didn’t usually spring for human food, but he was sort of hungry after he’d been transported to wherever the hell he was.  
She passed him a plate with a sandwich and some crisps.  
“I’ve got to get going, but, uh, you sure you don’t want to make any deals with the devil while I’m here?”  
“Not today, no.” She gave him a light smile.  
He waved a hand and that ficus materialized in the corner. He grabbed his plate.  
“Don’t be too nice to him! He’ll get an ego!” He shouted, pointing at the plant with his free hand as he miracled himself back to the bookshop.  
Aziraphale greatly enjoyed hearing this story when he went to inspect the damage and found Crowley enjoying his crisps.  
A blush crept up Crowley’s face as Aziraphale commented how “nice” he had been to the woman. Crowley argued that it was less about decorating her apartment and more about damning that plant to a life indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from that old tumblr post about demons being summoned by sandwiches
> 
> You can find me at https://mountainvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
